


How The Sides Met

by King_Cole



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Headcanon, Inspired by Inside Out (2015), Pre-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Cole/pseuds/King_Cole
Summary: When The Sides Formed And How They Met.This Is Before The Split So The King Is Present.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	How The Sides Met

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil is Worry  
> Patton is Choice  
> Roman and Remus are Fun  
> Logan is Memory   
> Janus is Lies

The first thing most of us do when we're born is cry. A mixture of confusion, fear, and panic are probably the first emotions a person feels when their born without even knowing what said emotions are. Thomas Sanders Was No Different, crying and making a fuss at being exposed to the world. 

But in this little infant's head an entity appeared. A thick dark smoke, almost like a stormcloud seemed to materialize out of no where. The black mass seemed to shiver and shake, unsteady and somehow scared looking. It shook and rattled in place for awhile before it dispersed, leaving a small child in its wake. 

The child in question was actually an infant, similar looking to its host. The baby was small and a bit pale, with bright purple eyes, thin wispy dark black hair, and a wobbly frown. The child, unattended and unsupervised did the only thing it knew how to do at the moment and cried.

The child cried and cried and cried, sometimes making his host cry as well but mostly just setting his host on edge and frightened. The child cried and was scared at being alone with no one in sight. This went on for about a year and a half, with the boy sad and lonely, until he wasn't.

~~~

The small purple eyed child was watching on the large screen, trying to be cautious and careful as he and his host were listening to mom as she explained that throwing his toys to get her attention was not okay, when from the white distant abyss came floating a white floating cloud. The small boy who decided to call himself 'Worry', whimped in fear and shrank back from the cloud.

Worry curled up with his head in his knees and tried not to cry. He stayed like that for forever, (which in his child mind was actually 5 minutes), before he looked up to stare at the cloud.

The cloud was pure white and almost glowing. Specks of gold and a slight light blue hue the only other colors visible. The cloud itself was just floating there not doing much of anything. With the thought that maybe this mysterious cloud wasn't something to be scared of, Worry got to his feet and slowly approached the fluffy looking cloud. As he got closer Worry thought he could hear a soft humming, a tune that sounded like mom's lullaby that she would sing Thomas to sleep with, coming quietly from the cloud. Curiosity Worry reached out to touch the pretty soft cloud only for it to disappear with a startling POP, leaving behind a bright smiling boy.

This boy was very different to Worry but also similar in many ways. Though the same height and build as the dark haired boy, this new child had his own very distinctive features. Tan sunkissed skin, small seemingly endless freckles, bright blond almost curly hair, and bright baby blue eyes. The tan boy took one look at the pale one and changed, running up to him with hyperactive excitment. 

Worry shrieked in fear and quickly curled up again, trying to hide and protect himself. The hyper boy slowed to a stop in front of the scared boy and looked down at him confused. 

"Hey!", the blond boy called while softly patting the others head, "Okay? Hello?" Worry slowly looked up at the tan boy and wiped the tears from his eyes, "S-Scared..." was all he said as his tears continued to softly fall. The tan boy gently but quickly wrapped the other in a warm hug, patting his head, "Hey no. No scary. I sowwy." 

Worry sniffed and looked at the newcomer for a moment before nodding and hugging back. "Is okay. Your nice." That made the new boy smile so brightly that the room itself seemed to brighten.

~~~

Not even a year later while the to boys, Worry and Choice, were watching on the screen as their host was given crayons and a coloring book by mom, did another crash the party.

Unlike the previous two, this one was not a cloud. Rather it was an intangible array of colorful lights that seemed to dance and fly around the room. While Choice watched in fascination Worry was holding his hand and trying to hide behind him the best he could.

The colorful display of dancing lights continued for a bit longer before settling on a spot near the ground and gathering even closer together until yet another boy was created from the lights. 

This boy was bowing like a prince from one of those colorful cartoons that their host loved to watch. He had a fair pinkish peach skin, shiny rainbow hair and eyes that were red at the top then faded into green at the bottom. He looked up from his bow and smirked, "Fear Not Fewwow Friends! Is me, King Fun! Hewr to save you fwom..uh..things!" The boy loudly shouted.

Choice giggled and clapped his hands at the funny way this new friend talked and acted, while Worry was tearing up and trying not to cry at just how loud this new person was.

The new boy who called himself King Fun, noticed the pale boys distress and frowned. "You!" He yelled and pointed at the tearful boy "Why you sad?!" Worry jumped and tried to hid more into Choice. Choice smiled softly at Worry and answered for him. "He scared. He no like loud."

Fun looked down for a moment, still frowning, then smiled and nodded. He looked up and slowly made his way over to the other two. Choice just smiled while Worry stared at Fun, wide eyed and shaking. Fun grinned and sat down in front of the two, patting the ground to let the others know to follow suit. 

Worry and Choice looked at each other and slowly sank to the ground in front of the rainbow boy, staring at him expectantly. Fun giggled and took a deep breath, watching the boys reactions he started. "Once pon uh time..."

~~~

It happened after Thomas started watching more educational shows like sesame street and actually remembering and learning what he saw. 

It wasn't a floating cloud or dancing lights. Rather it was a very sudden but boring appearance. While Thomas was trying to remember how to count his toys another boy just popped into existence. Looking more like their host, minus the thick glasses, (some of which Choice would get when they noticed just how much he seemed to squint), and deep blue eyes.

Once arrived the new boy simply took in his surroundings before making his way over to the small group, now watching him, having paused Funs latest new story.

"Salutations", the new boy said calmly as he quietly sat with the group and observed them. The three boys just stared at the newcomer before smiling and giving greetings of their own, filling their new friend in on what he would need to know and what he missed.

~~~

The last boy to show up did not receive as warm a welcome as the rest had.

Worry, Choice, Fun, And Memory were all huddled together, with only Memory remaining calm and unaffected, while they watch in fear and panic at the mass of snakes bundled up in a ball. 

The snake mass wiggled and squirmed, untangling themselves to reveal a most unusual boy. This new boy had pale skin, (much like Worry), hair only a bit lighter than their host and two different colored eyes, one pale green and the other a bright piercing yellow. The biggest difference however, was that half of this boy, the half with the yellow eye, was covered in lime green scales, not unlike that of a snakes.

The snake boy looked down at the snakes at his feet and softly hissed at them, tongue flicking out. The snake responded in kind before fading out of existence. The snake boy looked up at the huddled group.

"Goodbye! Awful to meet you!" He called with a smile. The others froze in confused silence, until Fun frowned and pushed to the front of the group. "How rude! That's no way to treat people you've just met!" Fun glared and stomped his foot. It was the snakes turn to look confused, "Nice? I wasn't Nice? I was trying to be rude?"

Fun got upset and started to raise his voice, "Exactly! You weren't nice! And why are you being rude?! Are you some kind of villain? Huh?!" The snake boy now looked confused and worried, not quite understanding what the other was so upset about. "I'm not trying to be nice. I'm trying to be rude by saying goodbye to my old enemies." The boy tried to explain with a slight tilt of his head.

Fun was positively furious and about to snap at the other boy for his blatant rudeness before Memory stepped up and got between them, facing Fun. "I have reason to believe that I figured out what the issue is." he said calmly. Fun looked past his friend to the new guy who was just staring at them now, "Well spill glasses because im not going to stand having rude people in out presence." 

Memory pushed up his falling glasses, "Though I doubt their is much we could do to get rid of another I do believe this is a misunderstanding caused by factors out of our control" Fun rolled his eyes impatiently. "Get to it Mem. Your dragging on again." Memory hummed, " Need I remind you that you to, tend to 'drag on' as you say. But very well. I believe that our new friend here is only capable of speaking in falsehoods."

Funs eyes widened in shock as he looked from the snake boy, to the other two still keeping their distance, back to the snake. He thought for a moment before laughing at the situation and their predicament of communication.

"Well then! This should be interesting!"

**Author's Note:**

> I chose their names in this basied what kids would probably know.  
> For instance Kid Virgil probably wouldn't know what Anxiety is yet and just assumed he was Worry.  
> Patton was the one who chose what was right and wrong so he was Choice at the time.  
> The twins as one were Fun as a whole.  
> Logan was Memory basied off what Thomas remembered learning.  
> And Janus is self explanatory. He lies so he is lies.


End file.
